Zeleň Apartments computers
There are numerous computers located in the Zeleň Apartments, Prague, during Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The contents of these computers give insight into the lives of their owners. Bonbon's computer This computer is located in apartment 22 and belongs to Bonbon, a Neon dealer. It has a security rating of 3, but can be unlocked with the password dobranoc. Behind Our Backs! From: Ivan Sirko To: Bonbon I think I got a lead one whoever's distributing behind our backs. Apartment 202 at 33 Hlavní in the Čistá district. I heard some kids talking about this place. Something about "Neon Nights". I checked our records: we have NEVER delivered to this place. Wherever they get their shit from, it's not from us. Ivan Neon Shipment From: Vlasta Novak To: Bonbon I got word from Czarnobog. He wants us to start moving mass shipments of Neon out of the city and he says you're the one to go through. And so I am officially making my request: six crates of Neon to be left in my storage locker. You know the one. I'll take care of getting it over the border. Make sure you're not followed. Vlasta Warning From: Roman Brusilov To: Bonbon Rumor has it that the numbers you're pulling don't reflect the amount of Neon on the streets. People say you're either skimming off the top or giving product away for free. We both know you don't do either of those things. So my question is: where's the extra Neon coming from? The Dvali have a lock on production now that they've secured the lab. And you're supposed to have a lock on distribution... If Czarnobog finds out that the numbers don't add up, you're the first one he's going to suspect. Be careful. Roman Teresa Petrauskas' computer This computer is located in apartment number 23 owned by Teresa Petrauskas. It has a security rating of 2, and the password is krodine (the word scrawled across the poster behind the computer). RE: Yulia From: Hermanis Petrauskas To: Teresa Petrauskas My love, You are right. I am sorry to make things more difficult for you. It's just that I miss you so much. Not a day goes by when Yulia does not ask when she can see you again, and she cries when I try to explain why I do not know. Life in this place is difficult, but at least I have my daughter with me. I cannot imagine what you are going through. We are both very proud of your sacrifice. Thank you for your love, and your strength. Hermanis REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Teresa Petrauskas To: Hermanis Petrauskas Subject: Yulia Hermanis, I love you, and I want nothing more in this world than to see you both again, but we cannot abandon what we are doing. Even if we decided that we must focus on our own family first, if I were to join you in Utulek , how would Yulia get the medication she needs? It can only come from out here, and so I must stay and you and Mr. Gallois must come to some sort of arrangement. Whatever the cost, we must put our daughter first. All my love, Teresa FW: Thanks for the aid From: Hermanis Petrauskas To: Teresa Petrauskas You should know that your efforts are worthwhile. I love you. Hermanis REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Sam Tanari To: Hermanis Petrauskas Thanks for the aid Hermanis - I would be most grateful if you would forward this to your wife on my behalf. Thank you - Sam. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mrs. Petrauskas, I wanted to write to you personally to thank you a million times for the help you send. I do not know how you manage to get these packages through the checkpoints, particularly with Neuropozyne in them, but everyone here is very grateful for what you do. The blankets probably saved a few children's lives during the sudden frost we had. I have met your daughter, and she is beautiful. I pray for your family every night, and I hope the police will not catch you. God bless you. did you used to dance? From: Amanda Bickel To: Teresa Petrauskas Hi! I saw you through the window, and you looked familiar, so I looked you up on the bar's website. Are you the same Teresa Petrauskas who was with the Enhanced Czech Dancers? You guys were amazing, I saw you every chance I could, and I was really sad when they shut you down. That's all I wanted to say. Thanks for the great memories. I'm a Natural, by the way. Olivier Berthelot's computer This computer is located in his apartment, #32, and has a security rating of 4. It contains e-mails from Olivier's ex-wife Mary Morevic who lives in Golem City. RE: Kristelle From: angelfire@blackslab.mail To: olivierberthelot@genmail.mail Olivier, listen to me carefully. Yes I do know this man but for none of the reasons you may think. He's a Dvali thug. Kristelle is in grave danger. You MUST try and reach her as quickly as possible, check friends, or places she likes to hang out, anything. If she gets on that truck we'll never see her again. I thought I'd cleaned my past up with those scum but it seems they've gone after the one thing have no control over. I'm so sorry. There's no time to explain more now. I need to think, come up with a plan, find somewhere near the red light district. I promise you I'll sort this one way or another, Olivier. I know it's difficult but trust me. I'll be in touch soon. REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: olivierberthelot@genmail.mail To: angelfire@blackslab.mail Subject: Kristelle Mary, I'm worried about Kristelle. She's been hopeful to move out of Prague with Tom but they were having trouble at the permit office. I have to half-apologize that I never told you but Kristelle didn't seem to want you to know and, let's be honest, we've not been in touch much since you joined Rucker's ARC movement thing. Either way, she's been frustrated with the entire process until yesterday when she told me that she'd met a man named Bruno who said he knew you and that you asked him to help? He's apparently using a truck to take people out of Prague past the checkpoints. I told her to stop rushing into things and come talk to me about this before doing anything rash but that was over 24 hours ago since she was supposed to see me and I'm sick with worry. I'm about to file a report with the police but I wanted to ask if you know about this or is she lying to me? Olivier RE: Finally a way out of Prague From: krissnte11@freemail.prg.mail To: olivierberthelot@genmail.mail Oh, Daddy, Tom will be with me. Stop worrying all the time. I'll come and see you tonight but only because I can't resist goulash!! I'm still doing this. It was you who told me to take responsibility so here goes x.x REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: olivierberthelot@genmail.mail To: krissnte11@freemail.prg.mail Subject: RE: Finally a way out of Prague Kristelle. Slow down a moment before climbing into a truck with a complete stranger, whether your mother knows him or not. Come see me tonight so we can talk about this. I didn't want to worry you but I need to give you some news about the apartment too. I'll clean up and make goulash like the old times, your favorite. Where are you now, with Tom? You can invite him too if you want. REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: krissnte11@freemail.prg.mail To: olivierberthelot@genmail.mail Subject: Finally a way out of Prague Hey, Daddy. Good news, you don't need to worry about me anymore. Tom and I are finally leaving the city! Someone named Bruno has said he can help. He knows someone at the permit office, and he says that my mother got in touch with him and asked if he could help get me out of Prague. Why did you tell her I was leaving? I thought we agreed not to. Anyway, Bruno has a truck and he uses it to take people out of the city and go wherever they want. If you talk to mother, tell her thanks I suppose. Maybe I'll get in touch with her sometime, I don't know x.x Daria Myška's computer It is located in Daria Myška's apartment (number 31) on the third floor. It has a security rating of 4 and the password is starlight. Safety First From: catatonic.tmail.mail To: d.myska@tmail.mail Fellow Cat Lovers, The murder of yet another of our own has created a terrible emptiness inside me. First Leonie and now this... The world is a broken milk bowl that can never be filled again. We will have no choice but to cancel our classes pending the police investigation. I encourage you to cuddle up to your loved ones and stay safe. Remember, I'm a mouse click away if anyone needs me. Miao-miao I Can Help You This e-mail does not appear until SM11: The Last Harvest is started. From: cipra_n@tmail.mail To: d.myska@tmail.mail Daria, you must see me right away! Listen to me, I know some part of you doesn't want this. Some part of you is scared and looking for a way out. Keep in mind that the surgery was very delicate. Your brain is still trying to process the implanted signals. All I ask is that you hear me out. I understand if you have doubts about my intentions, but right now I am your best and only chance! Tai Yong has set me up at a pharmacy in the Dávný district. I'm well equipped for what needs to be done. Please, come see me before you do anything else. Before anyone else gets hurt. Dr. Nicholas Cipra Trẑiŝtê 15 118 01 Praha 1 - Malá Strana Josef Severn's computer This computer is located in apartment 41 (on the top floor, across from Adam Jensen's). It has a security rating of 3 and the password is thevoidwhichbinds. RE: Excommunicated? From: REPLY To: Josef Severn The user of this address has blocked all incoming messages from your IP. REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Josef Severn To: Erik Simmons Subject: Excommunicated? Erik, Is it true? I tried to access the CC computer but I couldn't log on. And now I'm being told that I'm no longer welcome in the Church? I know Mother was upset when I spoke with Her about my concerns but ex-communication? I'm stunned speechless. I'm not simply having a crisis of faith for heaven's sake. She accused me of kowtowing to the doubts of the flesh-flawed but I still believe. I changed my life completely so you would see that, so I could help you build what we need. I'm 100% committed to Mother and the Ascension. But something literally didn't add up when I reviewed my latest calculations. Surely you must understand that this isn't something we can just hope goes well. If the data is truly showing me that I've made a mistake somewhere then I need a little more time to be sure the Ascension will go ahead without something dreadful happening, to our brothers and sisters. Please, give me some news. Josef RE: I was wrong! From: REPLY To: Josef Severn The user of this address has blocked all incoming messages from your IP. REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Josef Severn To: Erik Simmons Subject: I was wrong! Erik, I know you're reading these. I was wrong and I can see that now. Why is everyone ignoring me and shutting me out? I just want everything to be right. I overreacted with my pre-activation checks. Mother was probably right but it's more a crisis of science than faith, Erik. It was just my head playing tricks on me but it's certainly clearer to me now than ever! Of course it will work, I don't know why I was questioning it. I mean, if the code self-regulates itself for a long enough period across all procedures then I may just be inventing ghosts in the data where there are none. I just need a few hours to run some preliminaries and maybe spin the collector's cores to half power. If it stays within range and doesn't exhibit critical dissonance or vibrations then we can go ahead as soon as Mother wishes. Just please, let me come back and leave with my brothers and sisters. I can only imagine how wonderful it will be when we're one with everything. I hope to hear from you soon. Josef Subject This e-mail does not appear until after Jensen returns from Golem City. From: REPLY To: Josef Severn The user of this address has blocked all incoming messages from your IP. REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Josef Severn To: Erik Simmons Subject: I thought Disconnection was the way of the astronauts, not the Children of the Machine God. I don't understand. This was supposed to work. I cut off my arms for the Church, amputated myself from the flesh-flawed so I could build for Her. For Mother. I never meant to disrupt Her trust in my faith. She said She needed me and I did believe. I really believed. I think it's time for me to get out of Prague. You need not worry about blocking my messages, Erik. I will not be sending anymore. May we find what we seek. JS Adam Jensen's computer For the e-mails on Jensen's computer, see Adam Jensen's home computer. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers